It is well known in the art of motor vehicles in general, and in the art of semi-trucks (or “tractors”) and trailers pulled by such semi-trucks, that visualization of other vehicles is often difficult, if not impossible, due to the size and configuration of such vehicles. In an attempt to visualize other vehicles, over-sized and parabolic mirrors and other devices have been utilized, particularly in the area of tractor-trailer combinations. All of those types of devices aid the driver of a first vehicle in visualizing a second vehicle prior to a lane change or other maneuver, but no one of them is completely fool-proof. Accordingly, blind spots continue to be a problem for drivers, particularly drivers of large tractor-trailer combinations and other large vehicles including, but not limited to, straight trucks, buses, motor homes and recreational vehicles.
In the experience of this inventor, such devices do absolutely nothing to alert the driver of the second vehicle of the fact that the second vehicle is actually in a blind spot of the first vehicle. Accordingly, there is a clear need for an apparatus, system and method that accomplishes the task of warning the driver of the second vehicle that the second vehicle is in the first driver's blind spot and that the second vehicle should move.
In the view of this inventor, there is also a need to provide such an apparatus, system and method that accomplishes the task of warning the driver of the second vehicle that the second vehicle is in the first driver's blind spot without being actuated each time the second vehicle enters or simply passes through that blind spot. To configure such an apparatus, system and method, it would be desirable to use a pre-programmed or programmable time-delay functionality such that the driver of the second vehicle is warned of its position within the blind spot of the first vehicle after a certain pre-programmed period or amount of time passes. This would avoid situations where the apparatus, system and method is triggered or over-actuated by a second vehicle that simply passes by the first vehicle, thereby passing relatively quickly through the blind spot.
It would also be desirable for the blind spot warning apparatus, system and method to be user-friendly and effective in all light conditions in which vehicles are driven. For example, the amount of illumination required from a light that is actuated for a day-time visual alert must be greater than that required for a night-time visual alert.
Lastly, it would also be desirable for the blind spot warning apparatus to utilize letters, words, symbols or other warning indicia to convey the visual warning to the driver of the second vehicle. Such warning indicia could be of the type that is unique to the apparatus or of the type that is universally understood to have a specific meaning.